


it's crashing, burning around us

by thegrounders



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fire, Smut, The 100 - Freeform, dropship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrounders/pseuds/thegrounders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>clarke hates that bellamy has no rules inforced in camp, but when she tries to voice her opinion; things gradually get more and more heated.</p><p>// the time when bellamy does whoever the hell he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's crashing, burning around us

The newly lit fire rose from the ground in a heated display of anguish and despair. Everyone in camp was getting restless, you could see by the look in their eyes that they were weak, starving, yet they all knew that the party on the ground was just getting started.

Clarke stood in watch of Bellamy, as he too seemed ignited by the fire. He was laughing, he seems to be pretty happy about how things are running under his command.

"Bellamy, we need rules." Clarke's hands started to clench as Bellamy turned to acknowledge her stern suggestion.

An intimidating expulsion of laughter fell from his lips, "Do you hear that everyone? We need rules!? Do any of you want rules? I can give them too you if you like." everyone around Bellamy came to a halt followed by a profound silence. Their whole lives they had to abide by the laws set on the ark, but now, they were free; they didn't have to listen to any powers - Bellamy was their only leader.

"Down here, on the ground, those people up there, they don't control us anymore. We can do whatever the hell we want, but also whoever the hell we want!" roars lifted up throughout the camp and excitement filled the air. The realisation that they could have some fun with each other brought on a new hunger that straight away had people clawing at each other in exploration.

"You can't just let everyone do as they please, it's not right!" Bellamy saw Clarke standing there in an iron frustration, she looked hot, or was it just the fire spreading from underneath his feet? A smirk grew wider on his face as he moved towards a girl (a stranger, really) that stood beside him, kissing her hard and smacking her ass. Clarke was still watching, so he walked over and grabbed her by the wrist, leading her into the forest.

"Where the hell are you taking me?"

"Just a few minutes more and you can beg for me as much as you like." Clarke wrenched her hand free from Bellamy's grasp as she stood in disinclination of his words.

"How dare y-" their lips were locked, stoping Clarke from continuing. She was caught in a trance that held her still, not resisting or moving away.

Bellamy pulled away first. He put up a good front, not giving away any signs of pleasure or resent. He stood like a guard at his post as his chest lifted proudly up towards the sky; Clarke couldn't help but stare at his lips, what was she doing? She hated Bellamy but this, things were different.

"Bellamy.." her words were almost a whisper.

"You don't have to say anything, I know I'm a way better kisser."

"Oh, _yeah?_ " Clarke leaned into Bellamy, passionately kissing him roughly before biting his lower lip while placing her hands under his shirt. "You taste good."

"I bet the rest of you tastes even better." before Bellamy could even finish his sentence, he pressed Clarke into the back of a tree before forcefully taking each others clothes off piece by piece. Bellamy cradled her back while placing another hand on her hip, sucking on her neck to leave his mark. Clarke ruffled her fingers through his hair, letting out a quiet moan.

Bellamy went down on his knees, taking in the sweet smell of nature that surrounded him and the masterpiece standing before him. He looked her up and down, admiring her body as it glowed under the moonlight. Never before has he been interested in anything other than reckless sex, but with the tips of his fingers he traces her skin as if to find something long gone.

Clarke knew that he was an asshole and wouldn't continue without those desperate words, she would have to beg for it. " _Please,_ Bellamy." She didn't expect to feel so embarrassed, her cheeks burning through her skin.

"As you wish." teasing her first, he moved his lips ever so close to where she truly wants him, biting into her thigh and leaving a thick bruise that left her aching for him to go further. He saw how much Clarke wanted him. That familiar smirk appeared on his face before moving his hands from her thighs to her opening, smacking her ass hard until it stung. He ran circles over her clit as Clarke threw her arms backwards around the tree for support. Against her arms the bark was scratching and clawing at her, but Bellamy was ever so delicate on her skin.

He held her with care as he moved his mouth around and swirled her clit with his tongue. Moans escaped from Clarke's mouth that came from deep within her. She kept gasping for air like she was out of breath, she hasn't felt this deprived of air since she was on the ark. A finger was thrust inside of her and Clarke couldn't keep her composure. She uttered agressive " _fuck's_ " under her breath as he began to pick up speed. He put another finger inside of her, rubbing on her clit with his free hand, pinching it a few times.

"Come for me Clarke, fucking hell you're so wet." his hand was dripping from her come as he now thrust three fingers in and out of her. A fast pace was established that hit Clarke exactly where she needed. He could see her edging further towards her climax and he wanted to be the one to push her over the edge; he could take great pleasure in that.

"Right there! Oh god please, don't, stop."

"Or what?" slowing his pace just to be cruel, he was given a glare that meant nothing other than death was near.

"Or, I'll make sure I'm the only one you ever fuck again." the threat was enough and the speed of Bellamy's thrusts begun to get faster with each pump through her.

Clarke's whole body went up in flames.

Bellamy's fingers were thrusting into her when she hit her orgasm, her whole body clenching as the feeling ran through her. Her legs started to loose support fast as a strange sensation creeped along them. She closed her eyes and held tightly onto the tree, moaning and gasping as he pulled out and licked her clit. 

"So what was that about having rules?" Bellamy had caught her out, clever, but to hell with the rules. She didn't care. She was throbing as Bellamy put his jacket on the ground for her to sit on as the leaves crunched underneath them. He just watched her as she fell to the ground, his length still hard as the images of her filled his head. Shaking them off; he sat down beside her and held her like a second skin.

Something has changed; not only between Clarke and Bellamy, but a storm quickly appeared - bringing a sea of water to shower down above their heads. The fire in camp must have gone out, as smoke could now be seen rising above the trees and filling the air. 

The flames were extinguised as quickly as they were ignited; that's not to say that it can't ever be sparked up again.

"The same tomorrow night?" Clarkes voice was soft, though the pleasure she felt could be seen lingering in her eyes.

"There's more than just you in this camp, fucking you all the time just wouldn't be fair."

"Well, how about a threesome?"

"In your dreams darling." He couldn't help but let a coquettisn grin sneak upon his face, as he held back the urge to just have sex right there and then. He liked this new side to Clarke, so much better. "I'll see what I can do."

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fic and i have never written smut before so i'm sorry if this is terrible, but let me know what you think! i could really use some constructive criticism and feedback.
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr!](http://ughbloodybellamy.tumblr.com)


End file.
